Rukia's Emo Phase
by Animaddie
Summary: Rukia and Orihime had an eventful shopping trip, and Ichigo is the one to to get the brunt of it. It veers a little but I hope you enjoy it despite that. IchiRuki and IshiHime (Oh, and for some reason I can seriously imagine Inoue listening to really heavy metal bands like Avenged Sevenfold and the likes, it just seems to fit with her character xD)


**I don't really know where this came from, all I know is I've been planning a fanfiction chapter-by-chapter for about two weeks, not knowing how to start it, then suddenly listening to 'Nightmare' by Avenged Sevenfold and coming out with this.**

**This is not meant to offend- by any means, I went through an 'Emo'-phase too, so please take it with a pinch of salt :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach**

* * *

"What. The. Fuck. Are you _wearing_?"

"Piss off"

Rukia brushed right past him, swiftly jumping into 'her' closet, and slammed the door shut. He heard a small shuffle, and loitered for a moment, shocked into silence at his little Shinigami friend. A heavy 'click' came from behind the door, and he could hear faint, tinny-sounding noise coming from inside the little room. Dumbstruck, he marched over and swept it open with a quick shove. His dumbstruck face turned slightly sour as he faced a Rukia who was lounging on her futon with a laptop resting on her legs, and large earphones jammed over her ears.

It wasn't that which got him however. It was what she had done to her gigai. Where he would have normally seen a pleasantly 'normal' teenage girl, with his sisters dress on, sat a Rukia with bright, tight purple tartan pants, black docs, an 'Avenged Sevenfold' hoodie over some bright and colourful-looking zombie t-shirt, black nail varnish, and the most ridiculous-looking make-up he'd ever seen on her.

Seriously, he'd seen less on Kiss.

"Are you wearing _black_ lipstick?!"

She silenced him with one of the most frightening glares she'd ever mustered. He unconsciously took a step back, never, had her eyes been that scary – He couldn't tell if it was just because of all the eyeliner surrounding them or if she'd made contact with the devil.

Not that he was one to judge, sure he'd once had a phase (one he hoped to forget) that had him wearing black nail varnish, colourful jeans, and the occasional lengthening of his hair (of which he actually did dye black . . . _Once_), but he'd stopped at the guy-liner. (He still wore the band-hoodies)

Mustering up his courage, he leaned a hand against the top of the cupboard, trying to appear nonchalant

"You do realise black lipstick went out of season after the 90's ended, right?"

Somehow she'd managed to hear him through the blast of noise he could hear coming through her headphones

"On the contrary, the lady at the shop told me it was all the fashion with this style" she retorted, keeping her eyes on the screen. He raised an eyebrow, confused how she'd been duped so easily

"What exactly did you ask her?"

She flicked her eyes over to him, pausing her music for the moment as she pondered, her eyes widening in thought

"Well I was out shopping with Inoue, and we found this quaint little shop full of all these bright clothes and sturdy shoes, I thought they'd be ideal. So I picked up some pretty purple ones, and then a lady came over to us asking if we needed any help. Of course we said yes, Inoue liked the look of some of the clothes, and the lady must've realised 'cause she offered to put together some outfit's that would suit us-

"Wait, stop" Ichigo put his hand up

"She offered to put you some outfits together, and you said 'yes'?"

Rukia looked at him quizzically, her mouth slightly parted due to his interruption

"Of course we did, we needed help."

All she heard was a groan as his face landed in his palm, motioning with his other, he grumbled

"Carry-on" She just looked at him in ridicule

"I would have if you hadn't interrupted me"

"Whatever, just finish the story."

She frowned at him, watching in annoyance in his stance that said 'I'm surrounded by idiots' but carried on nonetheless

"Well anyway, we both nodded, and the lady seemed to be really happy, so she asked us what sizes we were –she had to measure me in my underwear, because I don't know the human equivalent . . ."

She didn't notice the blush creep up his face at that moment

"and deducted I was an '8' so would have quite a lot to go off and then asked us how much we had to spend, so I showed her the card nii-sama gave me for such situations – funnily, I don't think she noticed what Inoue said . . ." She put a finger to her lips, Ichigo glanced up at her

"Which card did you show her?"

"Hmm? Oh, this one" She pulled out a small gold plastic card from her pocket. Ichigo hadn't got time to think how she'd managed to fit it into her pocket before his face was back in his hand

"Carry on"

Rukia raised an eyebrow before brushing his actions off (He was in an odd mood today) and carrying on as she slipped the card back into her pocket

"She seemed to be shocked for a moment, but then said to 'give her 20 minutes' I didn't understand that, but Inoue said it just meant to wait patiently. She looked a little worried, and I asked what was wrong, she said it was nothing, but you know that means something is so I pressed on . . ."

'I didn't know that, but okay. . . '

"and she seemed so shy, but said that she didn't have enough money. I was so _relieved _it could've been so much worse, so I said I'd pay for them – Nii-sama told me I shouldn't have to worry about paying for anything if I had this card in the human world, so there wasn't any point in her paying anyway . . ."

"Wait, Inoue just _let_ you pay for her stuff?" Ichigo said, incredulous, Inoue just didn't seem the type to accept like that! Rukia raised an eyebrow surprised he seemed to know what had happened

"No, oddly enough. It took _ages_ for me to persuade her, I didn't understand, the card would take care of anything, so she didn't _need_ to pay for it, it took so long that we ended up 'compromising' with her insisting she'd pay me back in instalments 'at least' but I'll just refuse if she tries to, I don't think she understands that having a card means you don't have to spend anything, I told her she should get one, but she just giggled oddly. Humans are weird, I mean, why pay when you have a card?"

Ichigo pinched his eyebrows slightly, should he try and explain it? He didn't think Rukia even realised her generosity at this moment. May as well give it a go before she blows all of Byakuyas money on a giant chappy bunny or something . . .

"Rukia, the card IS a type of payment, it has so much money on it that you'd need at least a house to hold it all in, Byakuya's obviously more loaded than I thought . . ." (he murmered the last more to himself)

Rukia looked at him as if he'd just announced he was going to join a pig circus

"What, no you fool! It's a card, they just swipe it and you don't have to pay! You're so stupid Ichigo, it's the size of a hell-butterfly, it can't carry money" She uttered, grinning at the fact she seemed to know more about something in the human world than him for once. He just slapped his face and drew his hand down his face, staring at her, in all her smug glory he couldn't be bothered to try and explain it to her

'Sorry Byakuya, I tried'

'_More like you're too soft and can't bear to crush her happiness'_

'Shut up Zangetsu'

'_hehe, you know I'm right'_

"ANYWAY, carry on with the rest of your story"

Rukia's eyes widened, and she blinked a few times

'Nope, must've been my imagination'

She swore she just saw a very pink Ichigo . . .

"Right . . . Where was I? AH yes! So the lady came downstairs with her friend, they both had piles of clothes on their arms and she told us she'd picked out two outfits for any occasion. She was so helpful! It was exactly what I've needed the whole time I've been here! I didn't know your shops were so good here, Ichigo" He just grunted and motioned with his hand again

"So we tried on all the outfits, Inoue looked amazing in all the dresses" she murmured, her face casting down, absent-mindedly crossing her arms over her chest. Ichigo didn't understand this, why was she looking so down? She looked pretty in any dress she wore.

'_Soppy git'_

'Shut-up, can't you see something's up with her?'

'_You need to console her Kingy, she thinks she's not 'ample enough'_

'What are you on about?' He grimaced, leaning into the side of the closet absent-mindedly

'_Just tell her, her breasts are the perfect size for you'_

Ichigo could feel the burn roll to his face

"WHAT?! NO, YOU STUPID SWORD!"

Rukia just looked at him completely shocked, he burst that out of no-where, stood rigidly, his face the deepest red she'd ever seen, she momentarily forgot her insecurities

"Ichigo, are you okay?" She worried, pressing the back of her palm to his forehead

"GYAH! GET YOUR BREAST OFF MY FACE!"

Rukia went blank, and Ichigo seemed to pale instantly

'I did not just say that, please just tell me I did not just say that . . .'

"Why would my breast be on your face, Ichigo?"

'Shit'

He tried to pass it off, raising an eyebrow, he angrily retorted

"What?! Are you stupid? I said hand, H.A.N.D! Why would I say breast? It's not like you have any!"

'_You dumb, stupid, idiot_.'

Rukia was taken aback, she knew it was true, but that _hurt_. For a moment she sat there, blank until something clicked and she heard Sode no Shirayuki say

'_Kill him_.'

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!"

She retorted, forgetting any Kuchiki etiquette lessons she was taught momentarily. Grabbing his collar she yanked him upwards and towards her face. His toes were only-just touching the floor. Ichigo was actually _scared_

'_Don't even think of asking me to help you, you deserve whatever she throws at you' _

"EH? YOU ORANGE-HEDGEHOG-FREAK?"

'h-hedgehog-freak?'

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THE LADY AT THE SHOP SAID THEY WERE LOVELY! SHE SAID THEY'D FILL A 32 C QUITE NICELY!" She roared, yanking his collar forward, flinging his body closer to her, his face inches from her own, he couldn't even do anything but hang there like a rag doll

"SHE EVEN GAVE ME THIS!" Ichigo didn't know where she yanked it from, but all he saw in front of him was a lacy purple garment that looked suspiciously like it belonged in ann summers. He could feel his face heating up again

"SHE SAID IT WOULD MAKE ANY BOY-FRIENDS WE HAD HAPPY, INOUE DIDN'T SEEM TO GET IT, BUT I TOLD HER WE HAD QUITE A FEW, AND YOU WERE PROBABLY MY CLOSEST BUT NEVER MIND EH? CONSIDERING I 'HAVE NO BREASTS TO FILL IT'!" And with that she launched him out of the closet, and over his bed (yes, he actually flew backwards over his bed), and slammed the closet door shut.

'Wh-what just happened?'

. . . . . . .

Rukia

'Dumb, moronic fool'

Rukia sat hugging her knees

'DAGH, this is so stupid! Why am I letting what he said get to me like this?!' She shoved her earphones back on and hit play. Inoue had shown her some of her favourite bands a while back, and Rukia had been hooked ever since – it was through searching on the internet for shops that sold band hoodies they found the shop with the nice lady. They'd been looking specifically for 'Avenged Sevenfold' hoodies – they were Inoue's, and now Rukia's, favourite band, and something the girls had managed to form a deeper bond on.

Trying on all the clothes they'd been given had also given them that much-needed girl-time, it was unusual for Rukia to be able to bond with girls, she didn't really know why - perhaps she was just too aggressive, but Inoue had always been lovely to her, so she was glad that they'd managed to become true friends and was only too happy to acquire the clothes for her. The lady in the shop had given them make-up tips to go with their clothes, which is what Rukia had tried today, but the stupid dolt in the bedroom next to her obviously didn't understand style.

'Stupid arsehole'

'No-breasts'

'I'll give him no-breasts!'

Finding herself shaking with anger at every second thought of him, she violently bashed the 'pause button' on her music, closed her laptop and put her headphones on top, and clambered out of the closet. Shoving the closet door aside (also violently) she jumped out of the closet. Ichigo was sat on his bed, reading a book.

'Dolt doesn't even care to apologise' With her fist shaking angrily, she ran to the window, kicked it open and jumped down, running to Inoue's before she had second thoughts of beating the living crap out of the boy.

Shortly after she arrived at Inoue's, she knocked on the door gently and heard a soft

"Coming!" ringing from behind the door. It clicked and the door swung to reveal Inoue in one of the dresses she'd bought from the shop.

"Kuchiki-San, come in!" She beamed

"Thanks Inoue" Rukia smiled, before thinking

"Um, I-inoue?" Inoue flicked her eyes around as they walked into the living room

"Kuchiki-san?"

"W-w-can I call you by your first name? It just feels to formal now?" Rukia's voice wavered, before she was met by a huge smile

"Of course! Can I call you 'Rukia'?" Rukia blinked

"Of course you can!" She beamed

'Finally, a friend that will understand what it's like to be a girl'

For the first time in a while that day, she felt at peace. Sitting down on the couch, Rukia turned to Orihime (whom was filling a kettle with water)

"Say In-Orihime?"

"Mmm?"

"Do-is . . why . . . Um . . " Her face flushed as she tried to force the words out

"Are you okay K-Rukia?" Orihime looked back with concern

"Y-yeaa! I'm just - Isthereanywaytomakebreatsgrow?!" She could feel her face burn as the words came out, Orihime just looked back in confusion

"I'm sorry, Rukia, I didn't quite catch all of that"

"Um . .Well, is there any way to make breasts grow, in t-the human world?"

That was it. She'd hugged her face into her knees, unable to face her auburn friend. What she didn't expect was a hand on her shoulder

"What's wrong Rukia? I don't think I've ever seen you like this before" She sat down beside the small Shinigami, concerned that she seemed to be insecure about something

'As if she'd need to be!'

Rukia looked to her, her face bright red, and buried it in her knees

"Well, I know I have small ones, but it was just . . . today Ichigo noticed our new look, but then somehow the conversation veered, and he went all odd and then shouted about me not having any. It's so stupid, Renji's said it a few times too, but it just felt so, odd coming from Ichigo – I didn't think he'd be the type to notice"

'Or care . . .'

Inoue just looked at her friend, a strange rush coming over her. Rukia felt an odd pressure on her hands and found Orihime grasping them, a huge scowl on her face

"That's rubbish, Rukia! How could they even say that! Oh boy's make me so MAD sometimes! They just blurt out stupid things, like they don't even care! They don't care for anything but looks, ever! If you're even a tiny bit 'not-normal' they immediately run a mile! I hate it, and yet why do we even care! Why should we?! Rukia, don't even listen to them! Abarai-Kun and Kurosaki-Kun obviously don't have a clue! Oh, now they've made me mad!"

Rukia was flabbergasted, she'd never seen Orihime get this annoyed, _ever_. But she wasn't finished

"You know, I say it's all them two, but Ishida-Kun's just as bad! He always blurts stupid things that make no sense, like how 'weird I am' and to 'stop doing that' and then going red with anger, I don't get them!"

"YES! That's exactly what Ichigo does! I could be sat in the closet, minding my own business, and then all of a sudden, there he is blurting to 'STOP DOING THAT' and I haven't done anything! I'll be listening to music or something, and I hear that, and he's got this weird look with a red face as if I've done something strange, so I ask what I've done, and he just turns away! I don't get it!"

Orihime looked at her with agreement. She pushed a finger to her chin, trying to understand what it was that made the boy's go so . . . weird

"I mean, he's ALWAYS doing things that are odd, like lying in his bed with no shirt on! Does he know how annoying that is? No matter what, I can't stop staring, it's like some kind of weird magnet, he'll turn over to face me, and his expression will be all kind of odd . . . like half-sleepy but definitely awake, and he'll be leaning on his arm, it makes my stomach go so weird! Then I feel my face go all warm . . . they're such weird creatures . . ." Rukia deducted, completely defeated. She just didn't get it, sometimes Ichigo would just act so weird like today, or to 'never-ever wear that again' (it's not like she can always steal Yuzu's pyjamas, she has to borrow Ichigo's t-shirts sometimes, besides, they always smell so nice, like honey and chocolate and . . him . . . ) but then other times, he'll look at her, in _that_ way like he's a hunter, and she's the prey, but kind of different, and it makes her feel all funny inside.

"**Why are boys so confusing?"**

Both girls proceeded to giggle at their shared question. As they continued to giggle, Orihime got a thought.

"Ne, Rukia?"

"Mmm?"

"You left all your clothes but the one's you're wearing here didn't you?"

"These and that 'corset' yep."

"You mean the odd purple one?"

"With all the frills, yep"

"Oh good, that one looked a bit weird, it sounds a little odd, but why don't we try wearing the 'super effective outfit' you know the ones with the white corsets and red dresses, with the red lipstick and stuff?"

Rukia beamed

"That's a great idea! Maybe they'll appreciate them outfits more!"

And thus the girls got changed, once both the girls were ready (it had taken some time considering they had 'Danger Line' by Avenged Sevenfold blasting out of Orihime's hi-fi, and couldn't stop dancing to it as some point).

"Righty-oh, make-up time!" Orihime beamed. Rukia followed, this was her favourite part, it was like being able to draw a new face on!

"Who's going first?" Orihime asked, Rukia stood up, beaming

"I'll do yours, considering you let me keep all of my clothes here!" She concluded, getting the roll of brushes and the make-up the lady had advised for Orihime (she'd even given her tutorials and everything!) Orihime nodded and then sat on her desk chair, Rukia switched her lamp on for better light. She brushed a small amount of foundation across her face, making her skin tone look consistent and natural. After washing a little blush over her cheeks and enhancing her eyes, Rukia finished up with the lipstick. Standing straight to see her masterpiece, she grabbed a mirror, slightly anguished

"What do you think?" Rukia turned it to face Orihime, who turned her head to get different angles of the look

"I like it, it's just up to Ishida-kun now!" She smiled, he can't think her 'weird' now – Rukia had styled her make-up to match her outfit, and she thought she looked a little more sophisticated, even if the corset did take a lot of effort to go as tight as the lady had said – for both of them. They'd both had to use their foot on the desk as a force to get it tight enough for each other. Once they'd become light-headed (like the lady said) they'd finally got there.

Rukia beamed

"Brilliant! But, you know, Orihime, I can't help but think all this effort is a little wasted . . . It's 8pm now, I know this is usually the time humans get ready to 'go out' right?" Orihime nodded, motioning to carry on

"Well, why don't we invite the boys out for dinner and dancing later? We don't have to tell them about the dancing, just to get ready and wear a suit, or something decent?"

Orihime looked at her as if she'd announced she'd become captain

"That's a great idea! But won't they think it's a bit weird, all of this happens and then we ask them if they want to go out?" Rukia nodded once with a sly grin

"That's why I'll ask Ishida and you can ask Ichigo, heck, we could invite the rest of the group too!" Rukia beamed, pummelling a fist in her palm. Orihime beamed at her

"Brilliant! I'd say we have 2 hours, people usually start going out at eleven, but that gives them time to get ready and for us to meet up! – Wait where are we meeting?"

"Hmm . . . We'll you could meet Ichigo at his house, I'll meet Ishida at his, Tatsuki could mmeet at Keigo's, and Renji and Chad could meet up at Urahara's?"

"Good plan, you ring Ishida-Kun now and I'll ring Kurosaki-kun, and then I'll do your make-up"

Rukia nodded, smiling.

"Great!"

. . . . . .

Orihime

The phone was bleating to ring, after two ring's she heard the phone unhook and a worried

"Rukia?!" answer the phone. She wanted to giggle

"No, it's Orihime"

"Ah, Inoue, you okay?" She heard the concern in his voice drop, almost as if he was disappointed

"Yes, hey, Kurosaki-kun, do you fancy going out for a night? Me and Rukia are getting ready now and we thought we'd invite a few people, it's mainly for dinner, but there's another place we're hoping to go afterwards . . ." She could almost hear his brain ticking over the phone

"But it's ten past eight now, all the restaurants will finish serving at about 9"

"Oh, well maybe just 'out' then, there a few places we were hoping to go, and now everyone's 18 we can get in anywhere . . ."

"Uhm, I'm not sure Inoue, it's a little last minute – did you say You and Rukia are going?"

"Yes, she's inviting Ishida-Kun"

"WHAT?!"

Orihime nearly giggled, she knew that would work, pretending to be oblivious, she carried on

"Oh yes, she said we might need some guys with us just to even out our numbers, and thought Ishida would be a good choice, she considers him very manly, and apparently . . ."

'Should I say it? Is it too far?'

"Apparently what?" there was definite urgency in his voice now. To hell with it, she was feeling naughty. Putting on her innocent voice again, she finished

"Well, it didn't make much sense to me, but she said something like 'he likes her chest just the way it is . . .' do you -

"What time are we meeting?"

Orihime grinned mischievously.

'_Gotcha_'

. . . . . . .

Rukia

Ishida picked up on the first ring

"Hello, Inoue-san?"

"Ishida? It's Rukia"

"Oh, Kuchiki, hello" Was that disappointment in his voice?

"Hello, are you busy tonight?"

"Well, I was stitching up a dress for Yuzu-chan, but it can wait, what did you have in mind?"

"Well me and Orihime were considering going out tonight, but Orihime had the idea of bringing some of the guys to make it even, all these hollows lately" Rukia flapped it off, there were barely any, but Ishida didn't have to remember that . . .

"Oh yes, did she have anyone in mind?" Ishida was very good at masking his feelings, but Rukia could hear a tone that was a little more than 'mere' curiosity poking through

"Well, she's asking Ichigo, she said she feels safe with him, and something about 'understanding her weirdness' more than anyone else . . ." Rukia waited with bated breath, after a few moments she swore she head a very soft

"Kurosaki-bastard" before a

"What time were you thinking of?"

Rukia smirked

'Too easy'

Later on that night . . .

. . . . . .

Orihime

As they hoped, Rukia was meeting Ishida-kun at his, and Orihime at Kurosaki-kuns. She waited outside the door with baited breath

*DING*

She heard a shuffle to the door, and The door open gently

"Oh, hello Inoue-san!" A cheery Yuzu met her at the door, granting her entrance. She appeared to be very-slightly downcast, almost as if she was hoping for someone else, Orihime saw right through it

'Aww, she was hoping for Rukia' This would have made her upset at another time, but she'd grown to realise that Ichigo was not the man for her, it had taken a while, but slowly the feelings had faded to leave a strong and firm friendship-connection, she often wondered whether it was a certain glasses-wearing quincy that had changed her mind, but no . . . It couldn't be, right?

"Nii-chan is upstairs, I think he's almost done if you'd like to go up?" Orihime smiled but politely declined

"It's okay, I'll wait for him down here if that's okay?" Yuzu smiled back at her

"Of course!"

She'd been sitting for around five minutes when she heard heavy footsteps clump down the staris

"Hey, Yuzu, and you help me with this tie? It's going all skew-whiff!"

"Hai, oni-chan, I'm in the living room!" Yuzu replied.

Orihime turned to face her friends suitor and almost stopped breathing. She didn't have any feelings for him anymore, but _gosh! _

'Rukia you lucky girl!'

Ichigo swiftly moved over to his little sister, still fiddling with his tie. She grabbed it and slapped his hand away.

"You've done it all wrong!" she exclaimed, completely untying the tie and firlmly wrapped it around his neck

"You don't do it like you would for school, it actually has to be long!"

Ichigo sheepishly scratched his head

"Sorry, Yuzu" He grinned a big smile for her, which cracked her façade. She smiled back

"Honestly, what will all the girls say if you don't know how to even dress decently?" She scorned jokingly.

'He won't have a problem with that tonight' Orihime thought. She couldn't stop staring, in front of her, Ichigo stood straight. He'd obviously had a shower and taken time on his hair, for starters, he smelled _amazing _like chocolate, and men's aftershave. Instead of spiking all over the place, his hair was flatter over the top, sweeping forward more and looking a little tidier. It made him look about three years older, she had no idea how, maybe it was the clothes? He wore patent black pointy-dress-shoes and dark grey suit pants, slightly tight around him bum (oh yes, she looked – oh come on, you can't deny her that) showing it off perfectly. His top half consisted of a white suit shirt, cuffs protruding from a fitted black tailed jacket and grey waistcoat underneath. She was trying to keep her jaw from dropping, watching him fix his cufflinks like that, back straight, bum perky and hair all styled, she was trying not to drool. His broad shoulders carried the jacket perfectly. Yuzu finished fixing his tie, tightening it to the top button.

"There we go Oni-chan! You look perfect!"

Orihime could only nod in agreement.

'Rukia, you're gonna have a hard time keeping other girls hands off him tonight'

. . . . . .

Rukia

She was sat in his living room, it was odd, him a quincy, her a Shinigami, they should be enemies trying to crush each other, but here they were working together to make Ich-Orihime realise her feelings for him (he just didn't know Rukia knew). Waiting, she looked around his living room, it was mostly how she'd imagined it, with a few extra pictures and items here and there. Hearing a cluck she turned around. Her eyes nearly popped out

'Orihime, for once, I can completely understand your taste'

She stared wide-eyed, as Ishida walked slowly over to her, her mouth trying to fall. Never, _never_ had she imagined he could look like this, let alone wear what he was. Ishida Uryuu, had put on a pair of dark-blue dress-pants, and black dress shoes and a leather belt around his pants. She'd never even imagined he could have hips like that! They had that 'V' and everything! How did she know? His shirt seemed to expose them without uncovering them, it was slightly-see though, just enough to reveal what was underneath, but not enough to look like a knob-head's shirt. It also, wasn't tucked in, allowing for a more relaxed look, this was highlighted with his rolled-up sleeves (since when had his forearms been that toned?!) and unbuttoned top and second button. It revealed some of his chest muscle and collarbone, the thing that made it the most though, was his face he'd pushed back his hair, and taken off his glasses, opting for contact lenses instead, revealing the high angles of his bone structure.

"I-Ishida!"

'What else have you been hiding under there?!'

'_hahaha are yo-_

'Shut-up Shirayuki'

"You might as well call me Uryuu now, if we are going on a date . . ."

And that's when Kuchiki Rukia blushed at someone other than Ichigo

"H-hai."

His eyes glanced over her, she could feel herself blushing

'AT ISHIDA?!'

"You're gonna kill Kurosaki in that dress you know . . ."

Her face went beetroot

"G-pft –you're going to murder Orihime in that . . ." She concluded, her face cooling as his flamed as he went to push up his glasses, and realising they weren't there

"s-so, so you know?" He stuttered, folding his arms weirdly, as if he didn't know what to do with them

"Uryuu, it's been obvious to me for about four months" She could almost hear the tick by his head

"And unfold your arms, you need to look confident . . . " she added, he looked over, and after a moment, nodded slightly and unfolded them, letting his back straighten.

"Are you ready?" he murmured, holding out his arm

"As ever" She smiled.

* * *

Thank you for reading if you made it here! I hope you liked it - again, I don't really know how this came about, I just kept writing, it was going to be a one-shot, but it's most likely going to be a two now, I hope you enjoyed it, even if I had no-idea what happened to my original idea :)


End file.
